The present invention relates in general to the field of network communications and, more particularly, to a system and method for providing indicators within a connector assembly.
A network typically includes a group of devices that communicate back and forth using a set of rules or a set of protocols (referred to as a protocol stack in data communications). The medium that the devices communicate through can be copper wire (UTP), fiber optic, coax, air/vacuum (radio), or light (infrared). The combination of software and hardware types that form the network may be referred to as a network architecture. Each network architecture can have one or more protocols within it. For example, a family of local area network (LAN) protocols is Ethernet. Ethernet is one of the oldest communication protocols for personal computers, and refers to the physical topology and the protocol the LAN uses to manage communication between devices.
In an Ethernet LAN, computers are given a means to communicate with each other called a protocol. A protocol is a set of rules and instructions for communicating between devices. Typically, a particular type of hardware and software configuration is used within each network device, to allow the device to send and/or receive communications using the Ethernet protocol. For example, one or more of the network devices may be equipped with an Ethernet connector.
Connector assemblies are often coupled with or integrated with a communication device of the network. A connector assembly often has several Ethernet connectors, or jacks, that allow the coupling for communication of the device with one or more other devices of the network. The connector assembly and/or the individual connectors may be coupled for communication with a printed circuit board (PCB) of the communication device, so that the communication device may plug into the connector. Often times additional components are included within the connectors assembly. For example, isolation transformers for the data lines may be included in the housing of the connector assembly. The pins of the connector assembly and/or Ethernet connectors may be soldered onto the PCB to electrically couple the data components in the housing of the connector assembly and/or individual Ethernet connectors, to other components that are coupled with and/or connected to the PCB.
In many communication devices, each Ethernet connector is electrically coupled with a central processing unit (CPU) of the communication device. This is frequently done by running an embedded wire, or trace, from each connector to the central processing unit. Furthermore, each connector may receive and/or distribute power from a power source that is coupled with the PCB. Providing power to the connector is typically referred to as xe2x80x9cin-linexe2x80x9d power. Again, this typically involves running one or more electrical leads or traces from each connector, to one or more power sources that are coupled with the PCB.
PCB design requires that the quantity, quality, and performance characteristics of each trace be taken into account when designing any particular computing device. In order to allow proper functionality, traces must be spaced, and sometimes isolated from one another within the printed circuit board. This may require several layers of printed circuit board and associated circuitry, in order to add certain components or functionality to the system. The design of the PCB and its associated circuitry is a complicated procedure that requires substantial time and resources of a designer, or design team. Furthermore, the xe2x80x9creal estatexe2x80x9d of the printed circuit board is at a premium, since larger printed circuit boards and larger quantities of integrated circuitry increases design and material costs.
Many current designs require that multiple driver chips, light pipes and LEDs be provided on the main printed circuit board of a communication device, to provide status indicators for the connectors. Many such components, particularly the light pipes, are unique to a specific product and require a re-design each time the product or layout is changed. Furthermore, such components are typically managed and controlled almost exclusively by the central processing unit of the main printed circuit board.
The present invention includes a system and method for providing indicators within a connector assembly that substantially eliminates or reduces the disadvantages or problems associated with previously developed systems and methods. In particular, the present invention contemplates a connector assembly equipped with a secondary processor that controls, at least in part, the operation of a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) indicators associated with the Ethernet connectors. Accordingly, the components required to provide an indicator within a connector are integrated, and provide connections for a serial bus to a plurality of LED drivers.
In accordance with a particular embodiment of the present invention, a connector assembly includes an enclosure being coupled with a motherboard of a communication device. A printed circuit board having communication circuitry thereupon may be coupled with the motherboard. A secondary processor being coupled with the printed circuit board is operable to communicate with a primary processor that is coupled with the motherboard, using the communication circuitry. A communication bus may be coupled with the secondary processor. A plurality of LED drivers are coupled with the printed circuit board, and each is coupled for communication with the secondary processor using the communication bus. In accordance with a particular embodiment of the present invention, each of the plurality of LED drivers may be operable to drive a respective one of a plurality of LEDs. In this embodiment, each of the plurality of LEDs may also be operable to indicate a status of an associated one of a plurality of communication connectors that are disposed at least partially within the enclosure.
Technical advantages of particular embodiments of the present invention allow Ethernet port LEDs, and their associated drivers to be incorporated within a connector assembly. In this manner, the control bus that is used for switching these indicators on, off, or among various blink rates, can be shared with other integrated electronics associated with the computing device. This reduces the number of connections required and simplifies manufacturing of the system because separate light pipes, and additional space on the PCB are not required for such components.
Another technical advantage of particular embodiments of the present invention includes a method for providing indicators within a connector in which many of the associated components are removed from the main printed circuit board (e.g., system board, or motherboard) and reduces the size of the light pipes required. Accordingly, the size of the motherboard may be reduced and/or additional area is provided on the motherboard for signal traces for other components. Additionally, time, resources, and costs required for main PCB design and/or manufacturing are reduced.
Another technical advantage of particular embodiments of the present invention includes a method for providing indicators within a connector assembly in which the same connector configuration may be used for various different products. This reduces engineering and manufacturing costs, as well as inventory management.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims. Moreover, while specific advantages have been enumerated above, various embodiments may include all, some, or none of the enumerated advantages.